Sommersturm
by blubachat2
Summary: Harm und Mac verbringen ein Wochenende auf der Farm seiner Großmutter.


TEIL 2  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Titel: Sommersturm  
Autor: Yvonne  
Kontakt: Blubachat2@aol.com  
  
Spoiler: hier und da mal ein paar Bezüge auf gesehene Folgen   
Zusammenfassung: Harm und Mac verbringen ein Wochenende auf der Farm seiner Großmutter.   
Macs Vergangenheit kommt zurück und verfolgt sie erneut in ihren Träumen.  
  
Disclaimer: Gehören DPB, CBS und PARAMOUNT. (Ich darf aber sagen, dass die FF von mir ist ;-)  
Das Gedicht aus dem Gedichtband, welches Harm vorliest, stammt von Rainer Maria Rilke und heißt "DER SCHUTZENGEL".  
"Let's talk about love" ist von Celine Dion.  
Einige Ideen/Szenen sind dem Buch "MESSAGE IN A BOTTLE" von Nicholas Sparks entnommen.  
  
Danke: Dankeschön an Nina, die noch mal drübergelesen hat und meinte dass es so reicht.  
(Was würde ich ohne Nina machen ;-) Sie paßt auf das ich ja nicht wieder zuviel Kaffee trinke und dass ich mich mit der FF nicht abhetzen solle, wäre nicht weiter schlimm, wenn sie erst Weihnachten fertig sei.  
Hätte Cal nicht nach einer langen FF gebrüllt, wären wir heute alle nicht hier und ich hätte die FF nicht geschrieben :-)  
An meine beste Freundin Sabrina,die der festen Überzeugung ist, dass ich mal vom PC wegmuß   
( Zitat: "Du kannst doch nicht den ganzen Tag vor dem Ding sitzen und sinnlos im Internet rumsurfen oder an deinen FF rumbasteln.") ,  
also schleift sie mich ins Kino und was sagt sie, wenn es interessant wird?  
Zitat: "Hey, das wäre doch was für deine FF! Merk dir das mal."  
  
Notiz: Dies ist der zweite Teil einer vierteiligen Serie. Brumby, Renee und Jordan sind nie aufgetaucht.   
Den Satz mit dem gefrorenen Sperma als Do-it-yourself-Baukasten habe ich aus diesem Grund Commander Mattoni in den Mund gelegt  
Nutella darf bei dieser FF natürlich nicht fehlen, nicht wahr Cal?  
Feedback ist immer willkommen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SOMMERSTURM  
  
  
JUNI  
Dienstag  
JAG-Hauptquartier  
Falls Church, Virginia  
Macs Büro  
1800 ZULU  
  
Mac war bis zum Hals in Arbeit vertieft, ein neuer Fall bereitete ihr Kopfzerbrechen. Gedankenverloren kaute sie auf ihrem Kugelschreiber herum und bekam deshalb nicht mit, wie ihr Partner und bester Freund, Commander Harmon Rabb junior, in ihr Büro kam.  
  
"Hey Mac hast du an dem langen Wochenende schon etwas vor?" fragte er.  
  
Mac zuckte erschrocken zusammen und ließ den Kugeschreiber fallen.  
  
"Verdammt Harm, willst du, dass ich einen Herzinfarkt sterbe? Dann mach nur so weiter, du hast es bald geschafft."  
"Entschuldige, ich dachte du hättest mich kommen hören."  
"Habe ich nicht. Also was willst du?" erkundigte sich Mac.   
"Ich brauche einen Babysitter" erwiderte Harm.  
"Babysitter? Gibt es etwas, was ich wissen sollte und du mir bisher verschwiegen hast?" fragte Mac und machte dabei ein ernstes Gesicht.  
"Oh Gott nein, es handelt sich um das Haus meiner Großmutter, das einen Babysitter braucht und vielleicht auch um mich auch noch", meinte Harm grinsend.  
"Aha und wie hast du dir das Wochenende vorgestellt?"  
"Och, eigentlich ganz einfach. Ich tue vielleicht schon mal etwas für den Holzvorrat meiner Großmutter, repariere vielleicht das Dach und du machst ein bißchen sauber. Eben die ganz normale Arbeitsteilung. Ich mache richtige Männerarbeit und du spielst das Frauchen am Herd" erklärte Harm lachend.  
"Frauchen am Herd?Du hast wohl noch nie was von Emanzipation gehört? . . . Naja was erwartet man von einem verbohrten Macho wie Harmon Rabb junior?!"  
"Huch, du bist nicht böse?" erstaunt sah Harm sie an.  
"Wieso sollte ich?"  
"Ich dachte nur. Also kochen macht dir auch wirklich nichts aus?" fragte Harm noch einmal sicherheitshalber nach.  
"Nein. Ich muß dich aber warnen. Meine Vorstellung von Kochen besteht darin, einen Beltway Burger in der Mikrowelle aufzuwärmen."  
"Das können wir ändern. Ich werde dir unter anderem zeigen, wie man Harms berühmten fleischlosen Hackbraten zubereitet" versprach Harm.  
"Soll das eine Drohung sein?" Mac lächelte.  
"Hab ich dir schon jemals gedroht?"  
"Nein, nie."  
"Siehst du, ich weihe nur wenige Menschen in das Geheimnis von Harms berühmten fleischlosen Hackbraten ein. Du darfst dich also glücklich schätzen, einer von jenen zu sein" meinte er und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln.   
  
Es war sein berühmtes und patentiertes Flyboylächeln. Manche meinten dieses Lächeln hätte größere Auswirkungen als eine Bombe, so dass Frauen reihenweise schwach werden würden, bei seinem Lächeln. Aber inzwischen, schon seit dem Tag in dem Rosengarten, gab es nur eine Frau von der er wollte, dass sie bei seinem Lächeln schwach wurde. Bei dieser Frau handelte es sich um seine Partnerin und beste Freundin, Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie. Eine Frau, die er insgeheim bewunderte. Welche Frau ging schon zu den Marines, gut es gab sicherlich weibliche Marines, diese Tatsache wollte er nicht verleugnen, aber dieser Marine hatte eine Besonderheit, sie war sein Marine.  
  
"Ok, überredet, ich komme mit" stimmte Mac zu und atmete nocheinmal tief durch.  
  
*Kann er bitte endlich aufhören zu lächeln? Merkt er denn nicht, was sein Lächeln bei mir bewirkt?*  
  
"Gut, ich hole dich Freitag gegen 8 Uhr ab" meinte Harm und verließ das Büro.  
"Aber bitte pünktlich" rief Mac ihm hinterher.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
JAG-Hauptquartier  
Falls Church, Virginia  
In der Küche  
20 Minuten später  
  
Als Mac sich aus der Küche einen Kaffee holen wollte, stieß sie mit Harriet zusammen.  
  
"Guten Tag Ma'am" begrüßte Harriet sie.  
"Hallo Harriet. Wie geht es meinem kleinen Patensohn?"  
"Gut Ma'am. Sie sollten mal wieder vorbeikommen. Er wächst so schnell."  
"Ich weiß, genau wie Unkraut."  
"Ma'am" erstaunt sah Harriet den Colonel an.  
"War vermutlich ein schlechter Vergleich, tut mir leid Harriet, war nicht so gemeint. Ich komme demnächst vorbei um Klein-A.J. zu besuchen" korrigierte Mac ihre Antwort schell.  
"Was ist mit dem langen Wochenende? Kommen Sie einfach irgendwann am Wochenende vorbei" schlug Harriet vor.  
"Das geht leider nicht, ich habe da schon etwas anderes vor. Ich verreise" erwiderte Mac geheimnisvoll und goß sich einen Kaffee ein.  
"Allein oder mit dem Commander?" platze es aus einer neugierigen Harriet heraus.  
"Harriet, bitte nehmen Sie sich zusammen" tadelnd sah Mac Harriet an.  
"Entschuldigen Sie Ma'am. Ich wollte nicht neugierig sein."  
"Waren Sie aber. Es geht keinen etwas an, mit wem ich wegfahre und wohin" erwiderte Mac und verließ die Küche um weiteren Fragen aus dem Weg zu gehen.  
  
Harriet sah ihr erstaunt hinterher.  
  
*Sollten die Zwei sich endlich gefunden haben? Das wäre wunderbar und wenn es wirklich so sein sollte, vielleicht gibt es dann auch bald eine Hochzeit. Aber zuerst einen vermutlich nicht so erfreuten Admiral und einen glücklichen Gewinner unseres Office - Jackpots.*  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
Donnerstag Abend  
Macs Apartment  
"The Washington 2812"  
Georgetown  
0200 ZULU  
  
Mac war damit beschäftigt ihre Reisetasche für das lange Wochenende zu packen.  
  
"Mmh, also was muß mit? . . . Definitiv Harms Navy-Academy-Sweatshirt, wenn es morgens noch kühl ist, Jeans, Bluse, T-Shirt. . . . Mmh, NAVY-T-Shirt oder Spitzennegligee?"  
  
Unschlüssig wanderte Macs Blick zwischen einem schwarzen Spitzennegligee und ihrem heißgeliebten Navy-T-Shirt, was natürlich von Harm stammte, hin und her. Eines von Beiden würde sie einpacken müssen um während der Zeit auf der Farm darin zu schlafen. Nur für was sollte sie sich entscheiden?  
  
*Ich könnte Harriet fragen, aber dann wüßte sie, dass ich ein T-Shirt von Harm besitze. Ich könnte ja den Teil geschickt weglassen ,in dem ich sage, dass es ein NAVY-T-Shirt von Harm ist. Aber Harriet wird bestimmt fragen wieso ich mir dann noch so unschlüssig bin.*  
  
" Ok, nehmen wir das T-Shirt, ich will ihn ja nicht verführen" entschloß sich Mac dann, aber ohne es zu merken packte sie doch das Negligee, anstelle des T-Shirts, ein.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
Freitag  
Macs Apartment  
"The Washington 2812"  
Georgetown  
1255 ZULU  
  
5 Minuten vor 8 Uhr klopfte es an Macs Wohnungstür.   
Als sie öffnete und Harm draußen stand war sie doch etwas erstaunt.  
  
"Überpünktlich. Du bist doch nicht etwa krank?" fragte sie erschrocken.  
"Nein, ich hatte doch versprochen, dass ich dich um 8 Uhr abholen würde" erwiderte Harm.  
"8 Uhr heißt bei dir für gewöhnlich 8 Uhr 30."  
"Komm, so unpünktlich bin ich nun auch wieder nicht" meinte er.  
"Doch, dir muß man die akademische Viertelstunde doppelt zubilligen" entgegnete Mac.  
"Das will ich überhört haben. . . Komm, laß uns losfahren. Immerhin sind es mit dem Auto etwas mehr als 4 Stunden bis Belleville. Wir sind also pünktlich um 12 auf der Farm, es sei denn ich muß andauernd anhalten, weil du ständig auf die Toilette mußt" neckte Harm und schnappte sich die Reisetasche von Mac, die gepackt neben der Tür stand um in Richtung Auto zu gehen.  
  
Mac schnappte sich ihren Rucksack, schloß die Apartmenttür ab und eilte ihm hinterher.  
  
Unten angekommen hatte Harm schon ihre Reisetasche verstaut und hielt ihr, ganz der Gentleman, die Beifahrertür auf.  
  
"Bitte sehr, Mylady" sagte Harm.  
"Dankesehr Mylord." antwortete Mac grinsend.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
Zwei Stunden später  
Harms Wagen  
Irgendwo auf der I-270  
  
Harm und Mac amüsierten sich während der Autofahrt köstlich.  
Harm hatte eine Musikkassette in das Autoradio eingelegt und trommelte mit den Fingern den Takt auf dem Lenkrad mit.   
Außerdem sang er das Lied, 'Lets talk about Love' von Celine Dion, lautstark mit.  
  
"Everywhere I go, all the places that I've been  
Every smile is a new horizon on a land I've never seen  
There are people around the world - different faces different names  
But there's one true motion that reminds me we're the same . . .  
Let's talk about love From the laughter of a child to the tears of a grown man  
There's a thread that runs right through us all and helps us understand  
As subtle as a breeze - that fans a flicker to a flame From the first sweet melody to the very last refrain  
  
Lets talk about love lets talk about us  
Lets talk about life lets talk about trust  
Lets talk about love  
  
It's the king of all who live and the queen of good hearts  
It's the ace you may keep up your sleeve - 'till the name is all but lost  
As deep as any sea - with the rage of any storm  
But as gentle as a falling leaf on any autumn morn . . .  
  
Let's talk about love - it's all we're needin'  
Let`s talk about us - It's the air we're breathin'  
Let's talk about life - I wanna know you  
Let's talk about trust - I wanna show you  
Let's talk about love" sang Harm.  
  
"Harm, hey, sing bitte was anderes."  
"Wieso? Gefällt dir Celine Dion nicht?"  
"Ich kann den Gesang von Liebe und Glück nicht mehr hören, außerdem habe ich Hunger" Mac verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
"Hinter deinem Sitz steht ein Korb mit Sandwiches und rohem Gemüse, sind zwar keine Beltway Burger aber immerhin etwas essbares" erklärte Harm.  
"Was hast du gegen Beltway Burger?"  
"Sie sind vollkommen ungesund und wenn ich dein Ehemann wäre, würde ich dir die Dinger verbieten" antwortete Harm.  
"Du bist aber nicht mein Ehemann" und in Gedanken musste Mac ein "leider" hinzufügen.  
"Ich dachte jede Frau träumt von einem gutaussehenden Ehemann, in Dress whites und mit gold wings?"  
"Der noch dazu ein so umwerfendes Lächeln hat wie du." musste Mac zugeben.  
"Also findest du mich attraktiv?" fragte Harm vorsichtig.  
  
Mac antwortete nicht, sondern nutzte die Gelegenheit um sich schnell umzudrehen und nach dem Korb mit dem Essen zu greifen.  
Schnell biß sie in eines der Sandwiches damit Harm keine weitere Gelegenheit hatte um sie auszufragen.  
  
"Hey, ich du schuldest mir noch eine Antwort" erinnerte Harm sie.  
"Ich . . . esse . . . . gerade" antwortete Mac zwischen zwei Bissen.  
"Ich rede und du hörst zu?"  
  
Mac schüttelte nur den Kopf und sah zum Fenster raus.  
Sie wollte nicht mit Harm darüber reden, wie attraktiv sie ihn fand. Sie hatte Angst das sie sich verriet und ihm sagte das sie ihn liebte. Harm würde sie bestimmt nur auslachen, da war sie sich sicher. Außerdem stand er bestimmt auf große Blondinen mit veilchenblauen Augen.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
2 1/2 Stunden später  
Grandma Sarahs Farm  
Belleville/ Pennsylvania  
  
Endlich kamen sie ein Belleville an.   
Harm war fast ohne Pause durchgefahren, nur einmal hatte er anhalten müssen, weil Mac den Drang verspürte die Toilette aufzusuchen.  
  
"Wir sind da" verkündete Harm stolz ,als er den Wagen in der Auffahrt stoppte.  
"Endlich" seufzte Mac und streckte sich.  
"Ok, was hältst du als erstes von einem Spaziergang, damit unser müder Kreislauf wieder in Schwung kommt? Danach können wir immernohc voller frischem Tatendrang das Auto ausräumen" meinte Harm.  
"In Ordnung."  
"Na dann los."  
  
Beide stiegen aus seinem Wagen.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
10 Minuten später  
  
Harm und Mac machten einen kleinen Spaziergang über die Farm denn Harm wollte ihr die Gegend zeigen.  
Keiner von Beiden sagte ein Wort, als sie plötzlich Hand in Hand den Hügel hinaufliefen.   
Es fühlte sich so einfach richtig an.  
Plötzlich zog Harm an Macs Hand.  
  
"Komm mit, ich muß dir etwas zeigen" sagte er.  
"Was?"  
"Mein Lieblingsort hier. Die Aussicht ist atemberaubend" meinte Harm.  
"Dein Lieblingsort?"  
"Ja, wenn ich hier bin und nachdenken möchte, alleine sein möchte, wenn mich etwas sehr bewegt hat, dann komme ich hierher und entspanne mich, hier kann ich nachdenken" erklärte er, als er kurz darauf mit ihr an seinem Lieblingsort ankam.  
"Harm, das hier ist einfach wunderbar" meinte Mac, die aus dem Staunen nicht mehr herauskam.  
"So wie du."  
"Laß die Komplimente Flyboy" Mac wurde vor Verlegenheit langsam rot und sah betreten zu Boden.  
"Selbst wenn es die Wahrheit ist?" Harm begann mit ihr zu flirten.  
"Normalerweise müßte ich dir jetzt wohl rotes Licht geben" begann Mac.  
"Rotes Licht? Mac, das war nur ein Kompliment. Also ich denke das Komplimente nicht zu den Dingen gehören, die rotes Licht verdienen" unterbrach er sie.  
"Ich sagte normalerweise. Ich hab nicht gesagt das ich es machen werde."  
"Was machst du sonst?" fragte er schelmisch grinsend.  
"Rotes Licht und dieses Mal wirklich. Laß uns zurückgehen" grinste Mac und lief vorraus den Hügel runter.  
"Hey Mac, warte!" rief Harm ihr hinterher.  
"Der Letzte kocht das Abendessen" konnte er Mac rufen hören.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
Stunden später  
  
"Was kochst du da?" fragte Mac, als sie in die Küche kam und versuchte ihre Nase in den Kochtopf zu stecken.  
"Abwarten Marine" sagte Harm und schob Mac ein Stück beiseite.  
"Hey, ich will aber wissen womit du mich heute verwöhnst, schließlich hast du das Wettrennen verloren" meinte sie und stemmte mit gespielter Empörung die Hände in die Hüften.  
"Ravioli al l'uovo."  
"Ravioli al l'uovo, was ist das denn?" fragend sah Mac ihn an.  
"Ravioli in Bolognese. Ich weiß doch wie sehr du Fleischabhängig bist und die Liebe geht nun einmal durch den Magen."  
"Ach durch den Magen?" mit einem spöttischen Grinsen sah Mac ihn an.  
"Bei euch Marines schon."  
"Und da dachtest du, du kochst mir was Leckeres um mich zu verführen" Mac lächelte.  
"Muß ich das denn?"  
"Was?"  
"Etwas kochen um dich zu verführen?" fragte Harm.  
"Ich weiß nicht, ob das so einfach ist" meinte Mac und wurde plötzlich sehr ernst während sie gedankenverloren auf ihrer Oberlippe herum kaute.  
"Hey ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?" fragte Harm besorgt.  
"Vielleicht wird es das niemals sein" murmelte sie und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt.  
  
Harm war mit zwei großen Schritten bei ihr und legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter, doch Mac zuckte erschrocken zusammen und wirbelte herum um ihn anzusehen.  
  
"Hoppla, ganz ruhig, ich bin es nur, der gute alte Harmon Rabb " meinte er und versuchte es mit einem Lächeln.  
  
In den letzten Monaten hatte er immer wieder beobachtet, dass Mac plötzlich, wenn sie einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck hatte, bei der kleinsten Berührung zusammenzuckte, so als würde diese Berührung wie Feuer brennen.  
Harm wußte das Mac innerlich mit etwas kämpfte, irgendetwas schien ihr schwer auf der Seele zu liegen, aber sie war so wie es aussah nicht bereit mit ihm darüber zu reden.  
  
"NEIN!! Bleib weg von mir!! Nein nimm die Hände von mir und bitte, bitte, komm nicht näher" Die Tränen begannen Mac über die Wangen zu laufen währen sie versuchte mit dem ausgestreckten Arm Harm von sich fern zu halten.  
"Was ist los, was hast du ?" fragte Harm besorgt. Der Ausdruck in Macs Augen hatte etwas von einem gejagten Tier , dass in Todesangst schwebt, und dieser Ausdruck gefiel Harm gar nicht.  
"Bitte bitte" Mac flehte ihn an.  
"Mac, was ist denn? Ich tue dir doch nichts" Harm kam ein Stück näher auf sie zu .  
  
Mac drehte sich um, rannte aus der Küche zu ihrem Gästezimmer, warf die Tür ins Schloß und legte sich aufs Bett.  
Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht ins Kissen und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf.  
  
Harm klopfte an ihre Tür.  
  
"Mac, kann ich herein kommen?" fragte er vorsichtig durch die geschlossene Tür.  
  
Mac antwortete ihm nicht. Sie hatte ihn zwar gehört, aber sie wollte nicht, dass er hereinkam. Was eben in der Küche geschehen war, war etwas vor dem sie sich selbst erschrocken hatte.   
  
"Mac, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? . . . . . . Sarah"   
  
Harm wartete noch einen Moment, dann öffnete er die Tür und ging, auf das Bett zu, auf dem sie immernoch lag.  
  
"Bitte laß mich allein" bat Mac mit tränenerstickter Stimme.  
"Sarah, bitte rede mit mir. Was ist los mit dir? Was bedrückt dich?" Harm legte seine Hand auf ihren Rücken, woraufhin Mac erschrocken zusammenzuckte.  
"Es tut mir leid" entschuldigte sich Harm, " Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken".  
"Bitte Harm, geh" flehte Mac ihn an.  
"Sarah, sieh mich an und sag mir die Wahrheit", es war die einfache Bitte eines Mannes, der nicht mehr mitansehen konnte, wie die Frau seines Herzens litt.  
  
Einen Moment später drehte Mac sich auf den Rücken und sah Harm mit tränenüberströmten Gesicht an.  
"Möchtest du mir erzählen was los ist?" Harm wischte mit seinen Fingerspitzen ein paar Tränen von ihrem Gesicht.  
"Ich dachte das du . . . . . Ich hatte Angst du. . . Ich. . du"  
"Was dachtest du?"  
"Das du mir wie mein Vater wehtun würdest" flüsterte Mac und senkte beschämt ihren Blick.  
"Oh Sarah, ich würde dir niemals wehtun können," Harm nahm sie in seine Arme.  
"Bleib hier" flüsterte Mac leise.  
"Ich bin immer für dich da, und das weißt du ."  
"Heute Nacht, bleib bitte bei mir und halt mich fest" bat sie.  
"Ja, Sarah das werde ich."  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Mitten in der Nacht  
0800 ZULU  
  
Der Donner des Gewitters ließ Harm, aus dem unruhigen Schlaf den er in dieser Nacht hatte ,aufschrecken.  
Als er sich vorsichtig aufsetzte erblickte er Mac, die in eine Decke gehüllt, am Fenster stand und in den Regen starrte.  
  
"Mac?"   
"Schlaf weiter" sagte sie ohne sich umzudrehen.  
"Komm ins Bett."  
"Später, nicht jetzt."  
"Was ist los? Geht es dir nicht gut?" fragte Harm besorgt.  
"Das Gewitter läßt mich nicht schlafen" erwiderte sie.  
"Komm her, leg dich zu mir und ich les dir etwas aus dem Buch vor, das meine Großmutter in ihrem Nachtschrank aufbewahrt" schlug Harm vor.  
"Was für ein Buch? Die Bibel? Stephen Kings Gruselgeschichten? Ein Märchenbuch?"  
"Nein, ein Gedichtband mit den gesammelten Werken von Rainer Maria Rilke" erklärte Harm.  
"Ich habe noch nie von ihm gehört."  
"Ein deutscher Dichter" entgegnete Harm und begann im Nachtschrank nach dem Buch zu suchen.  
  
Mac ging zum Bett zurück und krabbelte zu Harm unter die Decke. Ihren Kopf legte sie auf seine Brust, denn ganz dicht an seinem Herzen liegend, fühlte sie sich geborgen.  
  
"Der Schutzengel   
  
Du bist der Vogel, dessen Flügel kamen,   
wenn ich erwachte in der Nacht und rief.   
Nur mit den Armen rief ich, denn dein Namen   
ist wie ein Abgrund, tausend Nächte tief.   
Du bist der Schatten, drin ich still entschlief,   
und jeden Traum ersinnt in mir dein Samen, -   
du bist das Bild, ich aber bin der Rahmen,   
der dich ergänzt in glänzendem Relief.   
  
Wie nenn ich dich? Sieh, meine Lippen lahmen.   
Du bist der Anfang, der sich groß ergießt,   
ich bin das langsame und bange Amen,   
das deine Schönheit scheu beschließt.   
  
Du hast mich oft aus dunklem Ruhn gerissen,   
wenn mir das Schlafen wie ein Grab erschien   
und wie Verlorengehen und Entfliehn, -   
da hobst du mich aus Herzensfinsternissen   
und wolltest mich auf allen Türmen hissen   
wie Scharlachfahnen und wie Draperien.   
Du: der von Wundern redet wie vom Wissen   
und von den Menschen wie von Melodien   
und von den Rosen: von Ereignissen,   
die flammend sich in deinem Blick vollziehn, -   
du Seliger, wann nennst du einmal Ihn,   
aus dessen siebentem und letztem Tage   
noch immer Glanz auf deinem Flügelschlage   
verloren liegt...   
Befiehlst du, daß ich frage?"   
  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
Am nächsten Morgen  
1430 ZULU  
  
Harm fand Mac auf der Veranda sitzend und abwesend in die Gegend schauend.  
Es war ein kalter Morgen, zu kalt für Ende Juni, deswegen hatte Mac sich Harms Navy-Sweatshirts angezogen.   
In der Hand hielt sie eine schon lange nicht mehr dampfende Kaffeetasse.  
  
"Hey" sagte er leise und trat zu ihr heran.  
"Morgen" antwortete Mac nur, ohne ihn anzusehen.  
"Wie hast du geschlafen?"  
"Nicht gut."  
"Weswegen?"  
"Ich hatte einen Alptraum."  
"Möchtest du darüber reden?" fragte Harm vorsichtig.  
"Ich habe Angst. . . . . Ich frage mich immer und immer wieder, warum. Warum har er mir wehgetan? Er hat mich verletzt. Mir meine Jugend geraubt. . . . . . . Harm, ich dachte, jetzt wo er tot ist, wäre alles vorbei, aber das ist nicht so. Er ist zwar tot, aber in meinen Träumen ist er immer noch lebendig. Er verfolgt mich in meinen Träumen. . Harm, ich wollte immer Kinder haben, aber jetzt. Ich weiß nicht mehr. Ich werde keine gute Mutter sein können. Ich habe doch nie erfahren, was eine gute Mutter ist. Ich hatte keine gute Kindheit, ich kann meine Kindheitserinnerungen nicht an meine Kinder weitergeben. Ich habe Angst, dass ich bei meinem Kind dieselben Fehler mache, wie meine Eltern bei mir. Mac begann zu schluchzen.  
  
Harm nahm sie in den Arm und versuchte sie zu trösten.  
  
"Sssh, Sarah, es ist okay."  
"Niemals wieder wird etwas in meinem Leben okay sein. Er hat mich zerstört. Ich bin eine Eisqueen, genau wie du gesagt hast. Ich kann nicht lieben, weil ich nicht weiß, was es heißt, geliebt zu werden."  
"Das weißt du. Sarah, deine Freunde lieben dich."  
"Ich rede von richtiger Liebe, zwischen Mann und Frau" erwiderte Mac.  
"Die hast du" meinte Harm.  
"Wie?" fragend und mit großen Augen sah Mac ihn an.  
  
*Dieser Blick von meiner Sarah hat etwas so unschuldiges an sich. Jetzt hab ich meine Chance ihr alles zu sagen. Ich kann ihr meine Gefühle gestehen. Also los, tu es.*   
  
"Du hast mich. Damals in dem Rosengarten setzte meinen Herz einen Schlag aus, als ich dich sah. Ich wußte von dem Moment an, dass du mein Herz besitzen wirst. Du wirst es auf ewig besitzen, denn du bist die Frau, die ich über alles liebe. Ich liebe dich, Sarah Mackenzie."  
"Ich. . . Harm, wir dürfen das nicht. Wir dürfen uns nicht lieben."  
"Aber warum nicht? Sarah, du liebst mich doch auch."  
"Ja, aber" Mac stockte mitten im Satz, als sie realizierte, was sie gerade gesagt hatte.  
  
Erschrocken darüber machte Mac ein paar Schritte zurück. Sie wollte weg, weg von ihm, egal wohin, nur weg.  
Harm reagierte blitzartig und hielt sie sanft, aber mit Nachdruck, fest.  
  
Als Mac ihn endlich ansah glaubte er, sein Herz würde vor Freude aus seiner Brust springen. Macs Augen waren schon immer wie ein offenes Buch gewesen. Er konnte in ihren Augen all ihre Emotionen lesen. Und im Moment sah er nichts als Liebe, Liebe für ihn, in ihnen.  
Einge Tränen rannen über Macs Gesicht, langsam, um sie nicht zu erschrecken, hob Harm seine Hand und wischte zärtlich eine Träne weg.  
Als er merkte, dass sie nicht bei seiner Berührung zusammenzuckte, senkte er den Kopf und küßte die restlichen Tränen weg.  
Sein Mund wanderte ihr Gesicht hinab, zu ihrer Nase, ihren Wangen und dann über ihren Lippen, wo er schließlich blieb.  
Mac legte ihre Arme um Harms Nacken, während er sie in seine Arme schloss. Ganz dicht standen sie dort und genossen das Gefühl der Wärme, die der andere ausstrahlte.  
Nach einem Moment, der beiden wie eine Ewigkeit erschien, trennten sich ihre Lippen wieder.  
Atemlos strahlten beide einander an.  
  
"Harm, das war. . . wunderschön" seufzte sie.  
"Ja es war wow. . . Sarah, ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass ich immer für dich da bin. Egal wann du mich brauchst. Ich liebe dich, ich bin immer für dich da. ICH LIEBE DICH, ist das einzige Versprechen, dass ich geben kann aber es ist ein Versprechen für die Ewigkeit."  
"Das kannst du doch nicht nach einem einzigen Kuß sagen."  
"Doch, dass kann ich. Sarah, vom ersten Moment an wußte ich, dass ich dich überalles liebe" erwiderte Harm.  
"Aber was ist das für eine Liebe, wenn der eine von Alpträumen und Angst geplagt wird? Harm, ich bin nicht fähig zu lieben. Harm, Liebe ist etwas kostbares, etwas was man gibt und zurück bekommt. Ich kann dir keine Liebe geben, ich möchte es, aber es geht nicht. Meine Alpträume sind zu stark, die Angst zu groß. Wenn du mich in deinen Armen hältst, dann zucke ich erschrocken zusammen, wenn du mich küssen willst kriege ich keine Luft. Es geht nicht, so sehr ich dich auch liebe und das tue ich. Ich liebe dich aus tiefstem Herzen, vom ersten Moment an und ich werde dich auf ewig lieben, aber ich kann nicht."  
  
Bevor Harm etwas sagen konnte, ließ Mac ihn allein und diesesmal ließ er sie gehen, ohne auch nur den kleinsten Versuch zu machen sie aufzuhalten.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
Gästezimmer von Mac  
5 Minuten später  
  
Mac legte sich aufs Bett und dachte, über das was eben passiert war, nach.  
  
*Harm hat mich geküßt. Er liebt mich, er will mich immer lieben . . . Was will ich mehr? Ich kann doch glücklich sein . . . . . Warum geht das nicht? Warum habe ich trotzdem Gefühl, als ob mir das Blut gefriert? Warum läuft es mir eiskalt den Rücken runter, wenn er von ewiger Liebe redet? Und warum habe ich gleichzeitig Schmetterlinge im Bauch und sehne mich nach ihm? Warum kann ich nicht einfach lieben und glücklich sein? Es ist einfach! Das dachte ich bisher immer . . . . Ich habe mir immer gewünscht, dass er mich einfach nur liebt, dass es einen Menschen gibt, der mich liebt, ich bin doch ein Marine . . . . . . . . Ein verdammt melancholischer-depressiver Marine, der doch nur geliebt werden will .  
Er liebt mich und ich ihn. Aber manchmal ist 1 und 1 nunmal nicht 2, sondern viel eher große Probleme.*  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit  
Auf der Veranda  
  
Harm starrte in den Morgenhimmel und suchte dort eine Antwort auf all seine Fragen.  
  
*Lieben? Lieben ist so einfach und doch so schwer. . . . Wenn ich Sarah liebe, und das tue ich, dann muß ich ihr Zeit geben. Ich darf sie nicht drängen, niemals. Dann wird sie mich sie niemals so lieben lassen, wie ich möchte. . . . Ich kann warten und ich werde es, Sarah zuliebe. Zur Not bis in alle Ewigkeit, wenn das die Zeit ist, die sie braucht.*  
  
Harm ging in die Küche, um das Frühstück für Mac und sich zu bereiten.  
  
Während er so da stand und Eier mit Speck für sich und Mac zum Frühstück machte, bekam er nicht mit, wie Mac langsam in die Küche kam.  
  
"Mhhm, das riecht gut" sagte sie.  
"Ich dachte nach so einer Nacht wie gestern hast du vielleicht Hunger" meinte Harm ohne von der Pfanne aufzusehen.  
"Den habe ich, immer."  
"Gut, könntest du bitte noch den Frühstückstisch zu Ende decken? Milch müßte noch warmgemacht werden. Du weißt, meine Großmutter besitzt keine Mikrowelle."  
"Sicher, mach ich."  
  
Mac ging zum Kühlschrank, nahm Milch, Nutella, Erdbeermarmelade, Margarine und Joghurt heraus. Alles stellte sie auf den Tisch, um dann einen Topf zu suchen in dem sie die Milch aufwärmen konnte.  
Keiner sprach während der gesamten Zeit ein Wort.  
  
Erst als sie zusammen am Frühstückstisch saßen , fingen sie wieder ein Gespräch.  
  
"Manchmal ist das Leben überaus kompliziert" meinte Harm.  
"Harm, laß es. Themawechsel" Mac seufzte entnervt.  
"Du willst nicht darüber reden?" fragte Harm erstaunt.  
"Doch irgendwann schon, aber im Moment noch nicht. Ich möchte die bösen Erinnerungen noch eine Weile dort lassen wo sie sind. Tief unten , in meiner Seele vergraben. Es bringt nur Kummer und Tränen, aber vor allem noch mehr Alpträume als ich jetzt sowieso schon habe. Harm, ich will mich nicht damit beschäftigen, was mein Vater mir in all den Jahren angetan hat. Es bringt nichts. Die verlorenen Jahre bringt es mir nicht zurück. Ich muß es akzeptieren, so sehr es auch schmerzt.Die Zeit heilt die tiefsten Wunden und irgendwann werde ich vergessen können und ganz normal weiterleben." erwiderte Mac.  
"Gibt es vielleicht etwas anderes worüber du gerne reden möchtest?" fragte Harm dann.  
  
Mac sah ihn lange an. Natürlich würde sie gerne endlich über die Dinge reden, die Joseph Mackenzie, ihr Vater ihr angetan hatte. Er war tot und über Tote sollte nicht schlecht geredet werden, aber galt das auch für Menschen wie Joseph Mackenzie? Die Wunden die er ihr zugefügt hatte waren tief, zu tief.   
Sie würden nien vollständig heilen und brachen immer wieder auf. Es würde viel zu schmerzen, alles hervorzuholen.  
  
"Was wollen wir heute machen? Holzhacken?" fragte Mac.  
"Ich denke mal, dass ich das tun werde. Du könntest im Haus ein bißchen sauber machen. Ich weiß, für einen Frühjahrsputz ist es zu spät und meine Großmutter macht den lieber alleine, aber ich sehe es nicht gerne, wenn sie auf die Leiter klettert um Fenster zu putzen oder um oben auf den alten großen Schränken Staub zu wischen" erklärte Harm.  
"Ok, Staubwischen und Fensterputzen. Wird gemacht" antwortete sie.  
"Und du bist heute für das Mittagessen zuständig" fügte Harm hinzu.  
"Eine Tütensuppe werde ich ja wohl noch aufwärmen können" erwiderte Mac grinsend.  
"Ich zeige dir nachher, wie man vernünftiges Essen kocht" entgegnete Harm.  
"Und was ist deiner Ansicht nach vernünftiges Essen?"  
"Mein fleichloser Hackbraten" erwiderte Harm mit einem schelmischen Grinsen.  
"Oh bitte Harm, alles nur nicht das."  
"Alles?"  
"Ja alles" antwortete Mac.  
"Gut, dann bringe ich dir bei ,wie man Gemüselasagne zubereitet" sagte Harm und stand auf.  
"Gott, womit habe ich das verdient? Gemüselasagne" murmelte Mac.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
Grandma Sarahs Farm  
Belleville/ Pennsylvania  
Wohnzimmer  
1630 ZULU  
  
Mac hatte gerade den großen Schrank abgestaubt, als ihr Blick auf das Hochzeitsfoto von Sarah und Peter Rabb fiel.  
Mac wischte sich mit dem Handrücken den Schweiß von der Stirn und nahm das Bild in die Hand.  
  
"Die erste Sarah Rabb der Familie. Eine verdammt starke und mutige Frau. Sie hat soviel durchgemacht, Mann und Sohn im Krieg und beinah ihren einzigen Enkelsohn durch einen schlimmen Unfall verloren und trotzdem hat sie nie die Hoffnung aufgegeben. All die Jahre hat sie sich an den winzigen Strohhalm geklammert, dass ihr Sohn, Harms Vater noch lebt. Eine bemerkenswerte Frau. Ach, wenn ich doch ihren Mut hätte die Geister der Vergangenheit einfach so aus meinem Leben vertreiben zu können" seufzte Mac und stellte das Hochzeitsfoto wieder auf den Kaminsims.  
  
Dann ging sie nach draußen zu Harm, der auf einer Leiter stand und das Dach der Terasse reparierte.  
  
"Hey Seemann, das ist mal was anderes als Löcher in Gerichtssaaldecken zu schießen" scherzte sie.  
"Sehr witzig Marine" rief Harm von oben herunter.  
"Aber so nah bei den Wolken zu sein muß doch herrlich sein für einen Flieger wie dich."  
"Ja."  
"Fehlt dir das Fliegen manchmal?" erkundigte sich Mac.  
"Ja, manchmal sogar so sehr, dass es wehtut, aber dann gibt es auch wieder Zeiten, wo es mir nichts ausmacht" gab Harm ehrlich zu.  
"Wenn du noch einmal die Chance bekommst wieder zu fliegen, wieder auf einen Flugzeugträger zurückzukehren, würdest du es ausnutzen?"  
"Nein."  
"Aber die Fliegerei ist dein Leben, dein absoluter Traum" meinte Mac.  
"Nicht mehr. Es gibt etwas in meinem Leben, dass mir wichtiger ist, als die Fliegerei" erwiderte Harm.  
"Was ? JAG?"  
"Nein. Du."  
"Harm, du kannst doch nicht wegen einer Frau deinen Jugendtraum aufgeben" Mac war entsetzt.  
"Nicht wegen irgendeiner. Du bist die Frau, die ich überalles liebe" antwortete er.  
"Alter Schmeichler. Das hast du bestimmt allen deinen Freundinnen gesagt" Mac wurde vor Verlegenheit rot.  
"Da gab es kaum eine Frau in meinem Leben, Diane, Maria Elena, Annie und jetzt du. Und du bist mir die wichtigste Frau in meinem Leben, Sarah" Harm kletterte von seiner Leiter hinunter um sie direkt ansehen zu können.  
"Hoppla, der große Harmon Rabb ist in Komplimentlaune" meinte Mac.  
  
Harm legte seine Arme um ihre Taille um sie zu sich zu ziehen.  
  
"Sarah, ich liebe dich. Nur dich, nicht die Fliegerei oder irgendwelche anderen Frauen, nicht was einmal gewesen ist, sondern dich, das umwerfende Wesen mit dem bezaubernden Lächeln" sagte Harm ernst.  
"Harm, ich liebe dich auch."  
  
Harm gab ihr einen Kuß. Macs Anspannung war anfangs noch zu spüren, doch dann erwiderte sie seinen Kuß.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
Abends   
In der Küche  
0100 ZULU  
  
Harm stand in der Küche und suchte sämtliche Zutaten, die er für eine Gemüselasagne brauchte, zusammen.  
Mac hatte sich auf die Arbeitsplatte gesetzt und beobachtete ihn dabei.  
  
"Also Mac, für eine Gemüselasagne brauchst du"  
"Gemüse und Lasagne" unterbrach sie ihn.  
"Gemüse ist richtig. Wir nehmen Karrotten, Spinat, Kartoffeln und Sellerie. Alles lauter gesunde Sachen" meinte Harm.  
"Wo bleibt der Ketchup?" fragte Mac grinsend.  
"Da kommt Sahnesoße zu und kein Ketchup, du verletzt mich in meiner Gourmetehre ."  
"Sahnesoße" wiederholte Mac.  
"Ja, alles was du sonst für eine Lasagne brauchst gibt bereits zubereitet zu kaufen."  
"Wie die Mikrowellengerichte?" erkundigte sich Mac.  
"In etwa. Mac,Essen ist mehr als nur in der Mikrowelle etwas aufwärmen. Komm her" forderte er sie auf.  
  
Mac tat wie ihr befohlen und ging zu Harm hin.  
  
"Schneide bitte das Gemüse in kleine Stückchen" bat er.  
"Ja Chef" meinte Mac grinsend und machte sich an die Arbeit.  
  
Sie arbeiteten in absoluter Stille, die nur ab und an von Mac unterbrochen wurde, als sie anfing die Hymne des Marinecorps zu pfeifen.  
  
"So Mac, schau einmal hier her, ich zeige dir jetzt das große Geheimnis meiner berühmten Gemüselasagne" meinte Harm.  
"Wieviel Fleisch hast du vor hineinzutun?" erkundigte sich Mac grinsend.  
"Marine, ich sag dir jetzt zum letzten Mal, dass das eine vegetarische Gemüselasagne ohne Fleisch ist" antwortete Harm mit gespielter Empörung.  
"Schade, man kann es nur versuchen, aber hier kommt wohl alle Hilfe zu spät" meinte Mac und kam auf ihn zu.  
"Ok, stell dich hier hin" Harm wies auf den Platz vor ihm direkt an der Arbetisplatte.  
"Und nun?"  
"Nun füllen wir die Lasagne" erwiderte Harm und stellte sich direkt hinter sie.   
  
Von hinten setzte er seine Arme auf der Arbeitsplatte auf. Er stand so dicht hinter Mac, dass sie seinen Atem in ihrem Nacken spüren konnte. Mac merkte wie sich langsam ihre Nackenhaare aufrichteten.  
  
"Du rührst also Basilikum in die Sahnesoße" überbrückte Mac das entstandene Schweigen um sich von diesem Gefühl, das sich in ihrer Magengegend breitmachte, abzulenken.  
  
Dieses Gefühl war definitv nicht das Gefühl der tausend Schmetterlinge , es war Angst, kalte Angst. Mac kannte dieses Gefühl zu gut.   
Wenn ihr Vater betrunken gewesen war, hatte er sich ihr manchmal von hinten genähert und stand dann auch so dicht hinter ihr wie Harm. Mac merkte wie sich langsam verkrampfte.  
  
Ungewollt streifte Harm mit seiner Hand ihren Oberkörper.  
Erschrocken zuckte Mac zusammen und wollte einen Schritt zurückmachen, aber stieß direkt gegen Harm.  
Entsetzt wirbelte sie herum und starrte ihn mit Angst in den Augen an. Harm hatte diesen Ausdruck in ihren Augen noch nie gesehen.  
  
"Faß mich nicht an! Bitte tu mir nichts" bat Mac mit flehender Stimme.  
"Mac, was ist los?"  
  
Mac und Harm sahen einander in die Augen.  
Mac zitterte am ganzen Körper und als Harm beruhigend seine Hand auf ihren Arm legen wollte, zuckte sie erschrocken zusammen.  
  
"Bitte geh weg. Du machst mir Angst" flehte Mac.  
"Was ist los?" fragte Harm noch einmal, er blieb direkt vor ihr stehen und bewegte sich nicht um sie nicht zu erschrecken.  
"Ich hab einfach nur Angst. Angst davor, dass du mir wehtust, obwohl ich ganz genau weiß, dass du mir niemals wehtun würdest . . . . . Es ist ein Gefühl das immer dann kommt, wenn mich etwas an meinen Vater erinnert. Wenn du etwas tust, was er getan hat . Ich bin dann nicht mehr Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie, sondern die Tochter von Joseph Mackenzie."  
" Angst?"  
"Ja. Mir läuft es eiskalt den Rücken runter, wenn mich diese Angst überfällt. Ich bin wie gelähmt, so wie andere Leute Panikattacken bekommen" erwiderte Mac.  
"Das hab ich nicht gewußt. Hätte ich geahnt was meine Berührung für Auswirkung hat" begann er.  
"Nein, ist ok. Fang nicht an dich schuldig zu fühlen für dass, was mein Vater mir angetan hat"   
Mac legte ihm ihren Zeigefinger auf den Mund um ihn zum schweigen zu bringen.  
"Ich möchte dir nur keine Angst machen."  
"Das tust du nicht und jetzt laß uns die Lasagne fertig machen. Ich habe Hunger."  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
Abends  
Harms Zimmer  
Grandma Sarahs Farm  
Belleville/ Pennsylvania  
0400 ZULU  
  
Harm konnte nicht einschlafen. Ihm geisterten zuviele Dinge durch den Kopf. Er mußte einfach wissen, warum sie ihm nie von ihren Alpträumen und dieser unbeschreiblichen, unbegreiflichen großen Angst in ihrem Leben erzählt hatte.  
  
Langsam stand er auf und ging so wie er war, nur mit Boxershorts bekleidet, zu dem Gästezimmer in dem Mac schlief.  
  
Er blieb für einen Moment vor der geschlossenen Tür stehen und zögerte bevor er klopfte.  
  
"Komm rein, Harm" hörte er Mac von innen antworten.  
  
Als er die Tür öffnete, war er etwas irritiert Mac schon im Bett liegen zu sehen.  
Schnell schloß er die Tür hinter sich und trat ans Bett.  
  
"Harm, was ist los?" fragte Mac, erstaunt ihn um diese Zeit hier in ihrem Zimmer zu sehen, noch dazu nur in Boxershorts.  
"Sarah, wir sind doch Freunde, oder?"  
"Ja das sind wir. Wieso fragst du?"  
"Warum hast du nie über deine Alpträume, deine Ängste gesprochen? Warum hast du mir nie etwas gesagt? Ich bin doch dein Freund" fragte Harm.  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Ich schätze ich hätte. . . . . Ich wollte. . . . . Ich konnte nicht. . . . . Ich kann dir diese Frage nicht genau beantworten. Vielleicht einfach nur weil ich Angst hatte" antwortete Mac.  
"Sarah du weißt doch, dass ich immer für dich da bin und das du mir alles erzählen kannst. Ich bin dein bester Freund und ich liebe dich."  
"Ich weiß, nur Harm. . . . . Ich weiß nicht ob ich jemals für irgendetwas bereit sein werde" Mac kämpfte mit den Tränen.  
  
Harm setzte sich aufs Bett um sie in die Arme zu nehmen.  
  
"Sag so etwas nicht."  
"Harm, ich bin nicht der starke Marine, der ich sein will. Ich bin Joseph Mackenzies Tochter, ich bin"  
"Hör auf. Sarah, du bist eine wundervolle Person, eine gute Anwältin, ein mutiger Marine, du bist eine gute Freundin, eine gute Zuhörerin, du bist eine tolle Patentante für A.J. Roberts, du wirst einmal eine wunderbare Mutter sein, du bist soviel mehr als nur Joseph Mackenzies Tochter" erklärte Harm mit Nachdruck in der Stimme.  
"Ich hasse ihn für das, was er mir angetan hat."  
"Es ist in Ordnung ihn zu hassen" versicherte Harm ihr.  
"Bitte, verlaß mich nicht. Versprich mir, dass du mich nie alleine läßt. Ich brauche dich, ohne dich fühle ich mich verloren. Bleib bei mir" bettelte Mac, Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht.  
"Niemals laß ich dich allein, kleine Sarah, ich verspreche es dir" Harm verspürte genau denselben Schmerz, der auch Mac auf der Seele brannte.  
"Kannst du hierbleiben? Ich fühle mich so sicher wenn du bei mir bist."  
"Klar bleib ich hier."  
  
Harm legte sich zu ihr ins Bett und zog die Bettdecke hoch.  
Mac legte sich wieder auf den Rücken und starrte an die Decke.  
Ihre Augen waren immer noch voller Tränen und da es nichts gab, was Harm hätte sagen oder tun können, um ihr den Schmerz zu nehmen oder ihre Tränen zu trocknen, drehte er sich so, dass er auf seinem Bauch lag und sie ansehen konnte. Zärtlich wischte er die Tränen von ihren Wangen. In seinen Augen spiegelte sich die Besorgnis für dieses zerbrechliche zarte Wesen, die Liebe seines Lebens nannte, wieder.  
Dieser Ausdruck in seinen Augen war zuviel für Mac. Noch niemals hatte sie in den Augen eines Menschens, der sie angesehen hatte, diese Wärme und Zuneigung gesehen.  
Mac mußte noch stärker weinen also vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in seiner Brust.   
Automatisch, so als hätte er diese Bewegung schon tausendmal gemacht und kannte diese jetzt im Schlaf, schlang er seine Arme um Mac.  
Mit einer Hand strich er ihr über das Haar und mit der anderen Hand sanft über ihren Rücken.  
"Harm, ich"  
"Es ist schon okay. Sarah, Schatz, weine ruhig. Weinen befreit, du wirst dich danach besser fühlen."  
  
Langsam hob Mac ihren Kopf und sah Harm an. Sie lächelte, ein seltsames Lächeln, aber ein Lächeln.  
  
"Danke, dafür das du mein Freund bist, dafür dass du für mich da bist wenn ich einen Menschen brauche und dafür dass du mich liebst. . . . . Harm, ich habe es dir immer sagen wollen, ich weiß ich hätte tun müssen, aber ich habe immer wieder im letzten Moment einen Rückzieher gemacht. Zu oft habe ich eine Entschuldigung dafür gefunden, warum ich es dir verschweigen sollte."  
  
Mac legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und Harm beugte seinen Kopf ein Stück nach vorne um ihr einen Kuß auf die Stirn zu geben.   
  
"Schlaf jetzt Kleines. Morgen sieht die Welt schon wieder anders aus" flüsterte Harm ihr sanft ins Ohr.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
Sonntag morgen  
1600 ZULU  
  
Als Harm am nächsten Morgen, eigentlich schon fast mittag, aufwachte, spürte er ein Gewicht auf seiner Brust undals er heruntersah erblickte er einen dunklen Haarschöpf. Mac hatte sich in der Nacht bewegt und benutzte seine Brust als Kopfkissen.  
Harm lächelte, es fühlte sich wunderbar an, sie so dicht bei sich zu haben.  
Vorsichtig strich er über ihr Haar.  
  
"Morgen Harm" sagte Mac leise.  
"Schon wach?"  
"Ja, aber erst seit eben" erwiderte sie.  
"Hast du gut geschlafen?" erkundigte sich Harm.  
"Wie ein Murmeltier. Bei dir fühle ich mich sicher ."  
"Du bist es auch. Du bist sicher und geliebt. Ich liebe dich und das weißt du."  
"Ja. Ich liebe dich auch Harm."  
  
"Was wollen wir heute machen?" fragte Harm.  
"Ich dachte daran noch etwas liegenzubleiben, die Badewanne deiner Großmutter auszuprobieren und den Rest überlasse ich deiner Phantasie" meinte Mac.  
"Frühstück im Bett, heute abend ein Lagerfeuer, wir rösten Marshmellows, mittags ein Ausritt mit den Pferden, Picknick und schwimmen am See" schlug Harm vor.  
"Himmlisch."  
  
Harm wollte aufstehen, aber Mac hielt ihn fest.  
  
"Wohin so eilig, Seemann?"  
"Mylady hat Hunger, also mache ich ihr Frühstück" antwortete Harm.  
"Später."  
"Wieso später? Hast du etwa doch keinen Hunger?Wäre ganz was neues" meinte Harm und lächelte.  
"Halt mich einfach noch ein wenig fest" bat sie.  
"Natürlich, Kleines."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
30 Minuten später  
  
Harm und Mac saßen zusammen auf dem Bett und frühstückten.   
Harm bestrich ihr liebevoll zwei Scheiben Toastbrot mit Nutella um ihr diese dann zu reichen .  
  
"Das nenne ich Service. Ich glaube ich behalte dich" meinte Mac.  
"Mußt du auch, denn du wirst mich nicht mehr los" erwiderte Harm.  
"Will ich auch gar nicht" sagte Mac und biß genüßlich in eine Scheibe Nutellatoast.  
"Gut."  
"Hier probier mal" Mac hielt ihm ihr Nutellatoast hin.  
"Nutella?! Willst du mich umbringen? Das enthält Tausende von Kalorien."  
"Ja und? Was kann schon passieren?" fragte Mac.  
"Ich werde dick, bekomme einen Bierbauch und dann bin ich nicht mehr der attraktivste Offizier der ganzen US-NAVY" meinte Harm grinsend.  
"Oh Harm. Falls es dich tröstet, ich werde dich auch mit Bierbauch, Glatze, Gebiß und Falten lieben" erklärte Mac kichernd.  
"Das ist beruhigend zu hören" meinte er.  
"Eben."  
"Weißt du, was mit deinem Tattoo passiert, wenn du weiter soviel Nutellatoasts ißt?"   
"Nein, aber du wirst es mir sicher gleich sagen" erwiderte Mac.  
"Ich habe es zwar immer noch nicht gesehen und ich weiß auch nicht was es darstellen soll, aber wenn du dir eine Rose hast tatöwieren lassen, dann wird daraus im Laufe der vielen Nutellatoasts, die du ißt, langsam eine Trauerweide daraus und wenn es ein kleines Boot ist, wird daraus ein Ozeandampfer."  
"Das war fies" meinte Mac, schnappte sich ein Kissen um ihm damit eins über den Schädel zu geben.  
"Kissenschlacht, Marine? Kannst du haben" lachte Harm, stellte das Frühstückstablett auf den Boden und   
begann eine Kissenschlacht bis sie total außer Atem nebeneinander auf dem Bett lagen und nach Luft japsten.  
  
"Wie die kleinen Kinder. Erzähl bloß keinem, dass wir JAG's-Topanwälte sind" kicherte Mac.  
"Ich fand es lustig."  
"Lustig? Naja, ich steige jetzt erstmal in die Badewanne" meinte Mac und stand auf.  
"Darf ich mitkommen und dir den Rücken waschen?" schlug Harm grinsend vor.  
"Ein anderes Mal vielleicht."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Badezimmer  
30 minuten später  
  
Mac hatte es sich in der Badewanne bequem gemacht, als es an der geschlossenen Badezimmertür klopfte.  
  
"Komm rein Harm" sagte sie ohne die Augen zu öffnen.  
"Woher weißt du, dass ich es bin?"   
"Weil wir die einzigen hier auf der Farm sind" erwiderte sie tadelnd.  
"Ich dachte ich bringe dir deinen Bademantel" meinte er.  
"Danke, aber den brauch ich noch nicht" sagte Mac.  
"Willst du solange in der Badewanne bleiben, bis dir Schwimmhäute gewachsen sind?"  
"Vielleicht" erwiderte Mac.  
  
Harm setzte sich neben die Badewanne auf den Boden.  
  
"Hast du nichts besseres zu tun, als mich zu beobachten?" fragte Mac und öffnete die Augen.  
"Nein."  
"Komm Harm, laß mich noch ein wenig die Ruhe in der Badewanne genießen. Bereite doch schon mal die Sandwiches für das Mittagessen vor" schlug Mac vor.  
"Aus unserem Ausflug heute wird nichts. Es zieht ein Gewitter auf" antwortete Harm zerknirscht.  
"Oh schade, ich hatte mich schon darauf gefreut."  
"Wir können ja im Kamin unsere Marshmellows rösten" schlug Harm vor.  
"Geht das denn?" fragte Mac ungläubig.  
"Natürlich. Hast du noch nie Marshmellows geröstet?"  
"Nein. In meiner Kindheit und Jugend war dafür keine Zeit, nur für Rumgeschreie und Alkohol" seufzte Mac.  
"Daran hatte ich nicht gedacht."  
"Ich habe leider nicht so schöne Erinnerungen wie du. Die ganzen letzten Jahre waren grausam."  
"Ich kann dir die verlorenen Jahre leider nicht ersetzen, so gern ich das tätee, aber ich kann dir zeigen, wie schön die ganzen nächsten Jahre werden können. Unsere Vergangenheit können wir nicht mehr ändern, aber die Zukunft können wir besser machen und aus unseren Fehlern lernen" meinte Harm optimistisch und stand auf.  
"Wo willst du hin?"  
"Etwas vorbereiten."  
  
Dann ließ er sie allein.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
2 Stunde später  
Wohnzimmer  
Grandma Sarahs Farm  
Belleville/ Pennsylvania  
1900 ZULU  
  
Als Mac im Bademantel ins Wohnzimmer kam, war das Gewitter draußen schon ausgebrochen.  
Harm hatte den Kamin angezündet und überall im Raum Kerzen verteilt, die den Raum jetzt in ein sanftes Licht tauchten.  
Die Couch hatte er ein Stück vom Kamin weggerückt und eine Decke vor dem Kamin ausgebreitet.  
Aus der Stereoanlage ertönte leise Musik von Beethoven.  
Harm saß auf der Decke und lächelte sie aufmunternd an.  
  
"Komm her Sarah" forderte er sie auf.  
"Was ist denn hier passiert" fragte sie irritiert und setzte sich .  
"Ich habe dir doch vorhin ein Picknick versprochen" erwiderte er.  
"Du bist verrückt, aber trotzdem danke Harm" sagte Mac und gab ihm einen Kuß auf die Wange.  
"Du weisst, ich tue alles für dich."  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
3 Stunden später  
2200 ZULU  
  
Harm versuchte gerade vergeblich Mac zu erklären, dass man die Marshmellows aus dem Feuer nehmen mußte, bevor sie schwarz waren.  
  
"Mac, das sind Marshmellows, keine Holzkohle. Oder ißt du die etwa verbrannt?"  
"Eigentlich nicht" Mac mußte kichern, als der ehemals weiße Marshmellow pechschwarz war.  
"Naja, zum Glück habe ich nicht deine Eßgewohnheiten" meinte Harm.  
"Ich könnte dasselbe von deinen Eßgewohnheiten sagen."  
"Aber ich ernähre mich nicht so gesundheitsschädlich wie du, nur von Beltway Burgern und Milkshakes."  
"Die brauche ich ja auch als Nervennahrung wenn ich einen Tag mit dir durchstehen will" erwiderte Mac triumphierend.  
"Du bist heute aber wieder freundlich zu mir" meinte Harm sarkastisch.  
"Och armer Harm" Mac konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
"Mußte du immer arme alte Navy-Offiziere ärgern?"  
"Arm? Alt? Harm, laß dir nächstes Mal etwas originelleres einfallen um auf Mitleid bei mir zu stossen" meinte Mac und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken.  
"Wollen sie mich verführen Colonel Mackenzie?" fragte Harm mit leiser Stimme und lächelte.  
"Küß mich einfach" forderte Mac.  
"Mach ich Engelchen" sagte er und küßte sie.  
  
Harm hob seine Hand und strich ihr mit den Fingern über die Wange, so zart, daß Mac fast glaubte, eine Feder berühre ihre Haut.  
In dem Moment der Berührung schloß sie die Augen, und trotz des Unbehagens, das sie verspürte kämpfte sie nicht länger gegen das Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch an.  
  
Mac spürte wie Harms andere Hand ihren Rücken hinaufwanderte und sich seine Finger in ihren Haar vergruben.  
  
"Du bist wunderschön" sagte er ,als sich ihre Lippen atemlos trennten.  
"Ich bin nur schön für dich ,weil du mich liebst."  
"Nicht nur deswegen. Sarah, du bist für mich die wunderschönste Frau der Welt."  
  
Als Macs Hände über seine Brust strichen, spürte sie seine Muskeln. Mac schaute ihm in die Augen undbegann langsam sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen, Knopf für Knopf, streifte es ihm behutsam ab und barg, als das Hemd hinter Harm auf den Boden fiel, den Kopf in seiner Schulter.  
Harm beugte sich nach vorne, seine Hände wanderten ihren Rücken hinunter um ihr Halt zu geben.  
Harm lehnte sich soweit vor, dass Mac auf dem Rücken lag und er über ihr knien konnte.   
Mac erschauderte als sie Harms Hände am Gürtel ihres Bademantels spürte.  
  
"Hast du Angst?" fragte er und sah sie besorgt an.  
"Nein" log Mac.  
  
In Wahrheit hatte sie Angst, den letzten Schritt zu tun. Sie hatte aber auch Angst, ihre gerade gewonnene Liebe zu Harm wieder zu verlieren wenn sie jetzt nicht bereit war ihn ganz zu lieben, geistig und körperlich.  
Harm aber spürte Macs Unbehagen.  
  
"Nicht heute, laß uns noch warten" flüsterte Harm ihr ins Ohr und rollte sich auf die Seite, so dass er neben ihr lag.  
"Du willst nicht?"  
"Nicht heute, nicht so. . . Ich möchte das unser erstes Mal etwas besonderes ist, kein eiliger Moment im Wohnzimmer meiner Großmutter."  
  
Harm strich ihr sanft durchs Haar.  
Für einen Moment war alles ruhig, nur das Knistern des Kaminfeuers und das Donnern des Gewitters zusammen mit dem regelmäßigen Atmen der beiden war zu hören.   
Ansonsten erfüllte friedliche Stille den Raum.  
Langsam brannten die Kerzen herunter. Das Licht des Kaminfeuers hinter sich und einige Kerzen die neben ihr standen, verliehen Macs Haar und ihrer Haut einen sonderbaren Glanz.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
Montag früh  
Sarah Rabbs Farm  
Belleville/Pennsylvania  
1130 ZULU  
  
Harm und Mac wachten an diesem Morgen sehr früh auf.  
  
"Morgen Kleines" begrüßte Harm sie und gab ihr einen Kuß auf die Wange.  
"Morgen."  
"Heute abend müssen wir wieder zurück nach D.C. Was hältst du davon, wenn ich dir vorher noch einen geheimen Ort zeige?"  
"Einen geheimen Ort? Etwa der, wo du deine erste Freundin geküßt hast?" fragte Mac neckisch, rollte sich auf den Bauch und grinste ihn an.  
"Nein, ein kleiner See unweit von hier. Eigentlich habe ich ja gestern dort mit dir hinfahren wollen, aber durch das Gewitter ist es ins Wasser gefallen."  
"Dafür haben wir die Zeit gestern gut überbrückt."  
"Ok, aufstehen Marine, schnell duschen , wir wollen den Tag noch genießen" meinte Harm und sprang aus dem Bett.  
"Für einen von der NAVY hast du eine Menge Energie" meinte Mac.  
"Ich beweise dir bei Gelegenheit , was für Energie in mir steckt" erwiderte Harm und Mac wurde rot.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
1 1/2 Stunden später  
Ein entlegener See  
Irgendwo in Pennsylvania  
1300 ZULU  
  
Harm und Mac waren zu einem etwa 20 Meilen entfernten See gefahren.   
Harm hatte Mac aufgefordert die Schuhe auszuziehen, was sie auch gehorsam tat.  
Als Harm, der sich schon die Schuhe ausgezogen hatte, sich die Hosenbeine hochkrempelte schaute Mac ihn erstaunt an.  
  
"Was hast du vor?" fragte sie.  
"Zum schwimmen ist es zu kalt, aber ich möchte trotzdem ins Wasser gehen. Los, krempel dir die Hosenbeine auch hoch" forderte er sie auf.  
  
Als Mac damit fertig war, nahm Harm ihre Hand und ging mit ihr ein paar Schritte ins Wasser hinein.  
  
"Brrr kalt" meinte Mac.  
"Genau deswegen sind Marines auch nicht fürs Wasser geschaffen, sie sind nämlich wasserscheu " lachte Harm.  
"Sehr witzig. Das Wasser ist fast genauso kalt wie deine Füße diese Nacht."  
"Ohoh, laß bloß nicht den Admiral hören, dass du weißt wie kalt meine Füße sind. Der Admiral würde daraus falsche Schlüsse ziehen."  
"Komm, du kennst auch die Farbe meiner Unterwäsche. Kann man als genauso gefährlich einstufen" meinte Mac.  
"So nun lass uns mal Abhilfe gegen deine kalten Füße schaffen" meinte Harm.  
  
Er hob sie hoch und trug sie buchstäblich auf Händen durch das Wasser. Mac schlang beide Arme um seinen Hals.   
  
"Wehe du läßt mich fallen" drohte Mac.  
"Niemals. Ich trage dich ewig auf Händen" erwiderte Harm.  
"Danke, dafür dass ich dich habe."  
"Dafür brauchst du dich nicht bedanken."  
"Nach all den schlechten Erfahrungen mit Männern in meinem Leben sollte ich das schon tun. . . Ich dachte zuerst auch, dass du wie sie bist. Aber jetzt bin ich überzeugt daß du kein solcher Mann bist. Du bist ganz anders. Und das macht mir auch ein bißchen Angst. Denn wenn ich dir sage, wie viel mir an dir liegt . . . sage ich es irgendwie auch mir selbst. Und wenn ich das tue, öffne ich mein Innerstes, um vielleicht wieder verletzt zu werden."  
"Ich würde dich niemals verletzen können" erklärte er sanft.  
"Ich weiß, dass du das glaubst Harm. Aber du mußtest in den vergangenen Jahren gegen deine eigenen Dämonen ankämpfen. Ich weiß nicht wirklich, ob du bereit bist alles vergangene hinter dir zu lassen und etwas neues mit mir zu beginnen. Wenn du es nicht sein solltest, bin ich diejenige, die verletzt wird."  
  
Diese Worte bewegten Harm zutiefst und er brauchte einen Moment um darauf antworten zu können.  
  
"Sarah, ich kann dir keine Garantie für die ewige Liebe geben. Ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass unsere Liebe für immer und ohne Hürden bestehen wird .Das kann keiner wissen. Ich weiß nur, dass seitdem ich dich in meinem Leben habe, seitdem ich dich das erste Mal in diesem Rosengarten gesehen habe, mein Leben um etwas sehr Wertvolles reicher geworden ist. Ich liebe dich aus tiefstem Herzen."  
"Ich liebe dich auch."  
  
Harm beugte sich herunter und küßte sie.  
  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
Montag nachmittag  
Sarah Rabbs Farm  
Belleville/ Pennsylvania  
2000 ZULU  
  
Harm hatte gerade die letzte Tasche in den Kofferraum seines Wagens gepackt und den Kofferraum mit einem lauten Knall geschlossen als er noch einmal zurück ins Haus seiner Großmutter ging.  
Mac stand vor dem Fenster im Wohnzimmer und sah hinaus in die Ferne.  
  
"Etwas Interessantes da draußen?" fragte er, legte seine Arme um ihre Taille und sein Kinn auf ihre Schulter.  
"Nichts. Ich denke es ist nur die Ruhe und der Frieden, die von diesem Ort ausgehen" erwiderte sie und lehnte sich an seine Brust an.  
  
"Wußtest du, dass eines Tages dieser Ort voll sein wird von kleinen Harmon Rabbs?" fragte er.  
"Nein."  
"Ich möchte hier meine Kinder großziehen, aber das muß noch etwas warten" erwiderte Harm.  
"Wieso?"  
"Ich denke ich bin im Moment noch nicht bereit Vater zu sein und die zukünftige Mutter meiner Kinder auch nicht."  
"Jemand,den ich kennen sollte?"  
"Sie ist ein Marine, arbeitet bei JAG, meine beste Freundin und die Frau, die ich über alles liebe" erwiderte Harm.  
"Du bist wunderbar Harm und dafür liebe ich dich."  
"Nur deswegen?"  
"Nicht nur. Du bist der erste Mensch, der mich wirklich liebt. Du liebst mich um meinetwillen und nicht weil ich ein Lieutenant Colonel des US-Marinescorps bin oder weil ich so gut aussehe oder wegen meinem Tattoo. Du liebst mich einfach und mit deiner Liebe machst du mich zu einem besseren Menschen. Harm, ich liebe dich."  
"Ich liebe dich auch, Kleines."  
  
Mac genoß noch eine Weile die Wärme, die von Harm und seiner Umarmung ausgingen. Sie fühlte sich sicher, behütet und geliebt, zum allerersten Mal in ihrem Leben.  
  
"Laß uns nach hause fahren" meinte Mac dann.  
"Sicher? Wir könnten noch etwas bleiben und erst in 2 Stunden fahren, dann wären wir spät in der Nacht wieder in Washington" sagte Harm.  
"Wenn wir jetzt nicht fahren, habe ich keine Lust mehr zu fahren. Es ist einfach zu schön hier, wie im Paradies. So stelle ich es mir jedenfalls vor, das Paradies" Mac seufzte.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
Harms Wagen  
Irgendwo zwischen Belleville und Washington  
2330 ZULU  
  
  
Die schlaflosen Nächte und die Alpträume hatten zur Folge, dass Mac sehr müde wurde.  
Sie angelte nach Harms Lederjacke, die auf der Rückbank lag und deckte sich damit zu während sie gähnte.  
  
"Müde?" erkundigte sich Harm.  
"Ja" antwortete Mac.  
"Versuche zu schlafen."  
"Lieber nicht."  
"Warum nicht?" fragte Harm besorgt.  
"Weil dann die Alpträume wiederkommen" seufzte Mac.  
"Willst du mir vielleicht davon erzählen? Manchmal tut es gut, über seine Ängste zu reden. Ich habe mitbekommen, dass dich die Alpträume sehr beschäftigen."  
"Wenn du mich wirklich liebst dann frag nicht weiter" sagte Mac.  
"Ich liebe dich und ich mache mir Sorgen um dich, deswegen frage ich " entgegnete Harm.  
"Harm, ich kann nich darüber reden" in Macs Stimme schwang Verzweiflung mit.  
"Wieso?"  
"Weil du mich dann hassen würdest" erwiderte Mac und drehte den Kopf weg.  
  
Sie sah aus dem Fenster, damit Harm nicht sah, wie ihre Augen sich mit Tränen füllten.  
Aber Harm kannte Mac sehr gut. Er wußte, dass sie verzweifelt war und vermutlich weinen würde. Er fuhr an den Straßenrand und kaum, dass der Wagen gestoppt war, lehnte er sich zu Mac herüber und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter.  
  
"Sarah, ich würde dich nicht hassen, ich könnte es gar nicht, dafür liebe ich dich zu sehr" antwortete Harm mit zärtlicher Stimme.  
  
Mac drehte sich um und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinem T-Shirt, er nahm sie in seine Arme und ließ sie sich ausweinen. Beruhigend strich er ihr sanft über den Rücken.  
Als ihre Tränen versiegt waren, hob sie ihren Kopf und sah ihn mit rotgeweinten Augen an.  
  
"Möchtest du darüber reden?"  
"Nicht heute. Aber ich werde es dir erzählen, irgendwann, versprochen" antwortete Mac.  
"Ich kann warten."  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
Später, viel später  
Vor dem Haus in dem Mac wohnt  
Harms Wagen  
0200 ZULU  
  
"Ok, wir sind da. Kannst du deine Tasche alleine hochtragen. es ist spät und ich bin müde. Ich fahr dann gleich weiter nach Hause und fall totmüde in mein Bett" meinte Harm.  
"Nein. Harm ich würde ein ungutes Gefühl haben, zu wissen, dass du so spät und vollkommen übermüdet durch die Gegend fährst. Komm mit nach oben. Mein Bett ist groß genug, für uns beide" erwiderte Mac.  
"Nein, ich möchte keine Umstände machen, ich bin ja bald zuhause."  
"Nein. Harm, ich möchte das nicht. Bitte komm mit rauf, schlaf heute Nacht bei mir, Bitte."  
"Wirklich ich" begann er, aber Macs flehender Blick überzeugte ihn.  
"Also komm, bitte."  
"Okay. Bevor ich nach oben geprügelt werde" meinte er und stieg zusammen mit ihr aus.  
  
Ganz der Gentleman trug er ihr erneut die Reisetasche nach oben.  
  
Oben angekommen schloß Mac die Wohnungstür auf und ließ sie beide hinein.  
  
"Stell die Tasche bitte ins Schlafzimmer" kommandierte sie.  
"Wie Mylady wünschen."  
"Ich mache uns etwas zu essen oder soll ich lieber Pizza bestellen?" fragte Mac.  
"Pizza, macht keine Umstände. Du bist doch auch müde" meinte Harm.  
"Ok, halb Gemüse halb mit allem" sagte sie.  
"Genau."  
  
Harm stellte die Tasche ins Schlafzimmer.  
Dort sah er den Teddy, den er ihr einst geschenkt hatte, auf ihrem Kopfkissen sitzen. Ein Fotorahmen der auf ihrem Nachttisch stand, weckte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Harm nahm das Bild in die Hand und betrachtete es. Es war noch nicht alt, 2 Monate vielleicht. Es zeigte ihn und Mac in vertrauter Umarmung im Park auf einer Decke beim Picknick. Sie hatten einen vorbeikommenden Spaziergänger gefragt, ob er ein Foto von ihnen beiden machen könne.   
Harm hatte das Bild zu Hause auf seinem Schreibtisch stehen.  
Er mußte beim Anblick dieses Bildes lächeln, es fühlte sich richtig an, Mac im Arm zu halten.  
  
Mac kam ins Schlafzimmer, weil sie sich fragte, was Harm darin so lange machte.  
  
"Hey Fliegerheld, ist dein GPS ausgefallen und du findest den Weg ins Wohnzimmer nicht mehr" fragte sie lachend ,als sie hineinkam.  
"Es fühlt sich richtig an" meinte Harm, als er sich umdrehte und ihr das Bild hinhielt.  
"Ich weiß."  
"Etwas, was sich richtig anfühlt kann doch nicht falsch sein" meinte Harm.  
"Es ist nicht falsch. Es ist nur gegen die Vorschriften" seufzte Mac.  
  
Harm stellte das Bild auf den Nachttisch zurück und ging zu Mac herüber. Er nahm sie in den Arm.  
  
"Es ist unser kleines Geheimnis" flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.  
"Ein Geheimnis, bei dem ich nicht in der Lage bin den nächsten Schritt zu tun" murmelte Mac und sah ihm in die Augen.  
  
Harms Augen waren schon immer ein fester Punkt in Macs Leben gewesen. Seine Augen strahlten die Wärme und Geborgenheit aus, die ihr in ihrem Leben immer gefehlt hatten. Harm war das Beste, was ihr passiert war. Mac hatte sich fest vorgenommen ihn und seine Liebe nie zu verlieren.  
  
Sie nahm seine Hand und setzte sich zu ihm aufs Bett.  
  
"Harm, ich liebe dich und das weißt du. Was ich dir jetzt sagen will, ist für mich nicht gerade einfach. Dalton konnte ich es nie sagen, auch nicht Chris. Beide Männer hätten mich nur ausgelacht, aber ich weiß das du das nie tun würdest. . . Harm, mein Vater hat mich seelisch gequält, er hat mir viele Schmerzen und Wunden zugefügt. Ich bin noch nicht in der Lage mich einfach fallen lassen können.  
Ich liebe dich und ich habe Vertrauen zu dir, aber ich kann es noch nicht. . . Ich weiß, dass du mehr von einer Beziehung als Händchen halten erwartest. Ich weiß, dass zu einer Beziehung so wie wir sie führen wollen, mehr als das gehört, aber ich kann nicht. Ich bin noch nicht bereit den Schritt zu tun. Ich zucke immer noch bei jeder Berührung von dir zusammen, wie kann ich da. . . . Harm, versteh mich bitte, ich bin noch nicht soweit den nächsten Schritt zu tun. Ich liebe dich und sogerne ich mehr möchte, ich kann es nicht, noch nicht" Mac sah betreten auf ihre Hände.  
"Kleines, ich kann warten" antwortete er sanft , legte seine Hand unter ihr Kinn und hob es sanft an, so dass sie ihm in die Augen sah.  
"Wirklich? Und es macht dir nichts aus?"  
"Wieso sollte es? Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt. Ich kann warten, solange bis du bereit bist. " versprach Harm ihr.  
"Oh Harm, womit hab ich nur einen Mann wie dich verdient?"  
"Ich müßte fragen, was ich getan habe, um eine Frau wie dich zu haben, die mich liebt" erwiderte Harm und gab ihr einen Kuß auf die Nasenspitze.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
2 Stunden später  
Macs Apartment  
"The Washington 2812"  
Georgtown  
0425 ZULU  
  
Schlafend lagen Harm und Mac Arm in Arm auf Macs Couch.   
Sie hatten eigentlich noch ein Video sehen wollen, aber der Film war noch nicht mal zur Hälfte vorbei gewesen, als beide schon eingeschlafen waren.  
Der wenige Schlaf der letzten Tage war doch zuviel für sie gewesen.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Am nächsten Morgen  
Macs Apartment  
"The Washington 2812"  
Georgtown  
1435 ZULU  
  
Telefonklingeln weckte Harm aus seinem Tiefschlaf.  
  
"Rabb bei Mackenzie" antwortete Harm, als er ans Telefon ging.  
"Commander Rabb" hörte er Tiners erstaunte Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung.  
"Was ist los Tiner?"  
"Sir, es ist nach halb zehn, der Admiral lässt fragen, wo der Colonel und Sie bleiben. Deswegen sollte ich zuerst den Colonel anrufen und dann Sie" sagte Tiner.  
"Schon so spät?" erstaunt sah Harm auf seine Armbanduhr.  
"Sir, der Admiral möchte Sie sprechen. Ich verbinde Sie" sagte Tiner.  
"Commander Rabb, was machen Sie bei Colonel Mackenzie zu Hause?" dröhnte die Stimme des Admirals durch das Telefon.  
"Sir, der Colonel und ich sind gestern sehr spät von einem Ausflug wiedergekommen. Daher habe ich auf ihrer Couch übernachtet. Wir haben vergessen einen Wecker zu stellen" erklärte Harm.  
"Sparen Sie sich ihre Erklärungen für Leute auf, die ihnen glauben. Wann werden der Colonel und Sie uns mit ihrer Anwesenheit hier bei JAG erfreuen?" fragte der Admiral grantig.  
"Sehr bald, wir beeilen uns, Sir" versprach Harm.  
"Lassen Sie Versprechen ,die Sie nicht halten können" mit diesen Worten warf der Admiral den Hörer auf die Gabel.  
  
Harm starrte noch einen Moment lang den Telefonhörer an, legte dann auf und versuchte Mac zu wecken.  
  
"Kleines, aufwachen" sanft rüttelte er an ihrer Schulter.  
"Noch 5 Minuten" murmelte Mac.  
"Haben wir nicht. Der Admiral ist verdammt sauer weil, wir immer noch nicht da sind, es ist jetzt"  
"9 Uhr 40" erwiderte Mac und war plötzlich hellwach.  
"Wir haben verschlafen" meinte Harm.  
"Verdammt" fluchte Mac, sprang von der Couch auf und eilte ins Bad.  
  
Während Mac duschte schaltete Harm die Kaffeemaschine ein.  
Als Mac 10 Minuten später aus der Dusche kam, drückte Harm ihr eine Kaffeetasse in die Hand und verschwand samt Ersatzuniform, die schon bei Mac im Kleiderschrank hing, ins Bad.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
30 Minuten später  
JAG - Hauptquartier  
Falls Church, Virginia  
Admiral Chegwiddens Büro  
  
Seitdem sie vor drei Minuten sein Büro betreten hatten, standen Mac und Harm wortlos da. Admiral Chegwidden würdigte sie keines Blickes .  
Endlich, nach einer halben Ewigkeit , sah er seine beiden Anwälte an.  
  
"Stehen Sie bequem."  
  
Admiral Chegwidden erhob sich vom Schreibtisch und ging auf beide zu.  
  
"Ich habe mich heute sehr geärgert und der Tag hatte noch nicht richtig angefangen. Zuerst erscheinen Sie nicht zum Dienst, als Tiner bei ihnen Colonel Mackenzie anruft, geht Commander Rabb ans Telefon. Dann erscheinen Sie noch mit mehr als zwei Stunden Verspätung. Ich will eine vernünftige Erklärung und nicht wieder solche Ausflüchte, wie vorhin am Telefon von Commander Rabb."  
"Sir, Commander Rabb fragte mich letzte Woche, ob ich mit ihm am Wochenende auf die Farm seiner Großmutter fahren könnte. Einige Sachen mussten erledigt werden, also habe ich mich bereit erklärt, ihm zu helfen. Gestern Abend sind wir erst sehr spät nach Washington zurück gekommen und da ich nicht wollte, dass sich Commander Rabb so spät hinter das Lenkrad setzt, habe ich ihm meine Couch als Übernachtungsmöglichkeit angeboten, Sir" erwiderte Mac.  
"Mehr nicht?" erkundigte sich der Admiral.  
"Nein Sir" antwortete Harm.  
"Also muß ich mir keine Sorgen darüber machen, dass ich in ein paar Monaten einen meiner Topanwälte verliere?"  
"Nein Sir" erwiderte Mac.  
"Bei Ihnen muß man auf alles gefaßt sein. Der Eine schießt Löcher in die Decke des Gerichtssaals, der Andere bewahrt gefrorenes Sperma, wie nannte Commander Mattoni das noch gleich, einen Do-it-yourself-Baukasten für Frauen, im Kühlschrank auf."  
"Sir, zwischen Commander Rabb und mir besteht eine tiefe Freundschaft, aber keine intime Beziehung" erklärte Mac.  
"Gut zu wissen" meinte Admiral Chegwidden zufrieden.  
"Sir, und wegen heute morgen, wegen der Verspätung möchte ich mich noch einmal entschuldigen" sagte Mac.  
"Es wird nie wieder vorkommen, versprochen, Sir" fügte Harm hinzu.  
"Versprechen Sie nichts was sie nicht halten können. Wegtreten."  
"Aye Aye Sir."  
  
Harm und Mac verließen schnell sein Büro und steuerten die Kaffeeküche an. Beide brauchten erst einen Kaffee, bevor sie sich an die Arbeit machen konnten.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
2 Stunden später  
JAG - Hauptquartier  
Kaffeeküche  
1715 ZULU  
  
Zwei Stunden später stießen Harm und Mac in der Kaffeeküche wieder zusammen.  
  
"Der Admiral ist sauer auf uns. Wenn ich den stetig wachsenden Aktenstapel auf meinem Schreibtisch ansehe" meinte Mac.  
"Du bist doch sein Chief of Staff, was verlangst du? Einen Hilfswilligen, der dir alle Arbeit abnimmt?" fragte Harm grinsend.  
"Naja ich wüßte schon wen ich zur Sklavenarbeit in meinem Büro abkommandieren würde."  
"Jemand den ich kennen sollte?" erkundigte sich Harm.  
"Sieh mal in den Spiegel" meinte sie lachend und verschwand wieder Richtung Büro.  
  
Bevor Harm ihr hinterher gehen konnte kam Bud in die Kaffeeküche.  
  
"Guten Morgen Sir" grüßte Bud ihn.  
"Guten Morgen Bud. Wie geht es Klein-A.J.?"  
"Dem geht es gut. Nur habe ich ein kleines Babysitterproblem. Harriet fährt auf ein Klassentreffen und sie will Klein-A.J. hierlassen, ich habe versprochen auf ihn aufzupassen nur hab ich diesen Fall am Hals, wegen dem ich zeitgleich mit Harriet wegfahren muß. Ich wollte den Admiral eben gerade darum bitten meinen Fall an Lieutenant Singer abgeben zu können, aber er scheint sehr verärgert zu sein" erwiderte Bud.  
"Er hat sich über den Colonel und mich geärgert" antwortete Harm leicht zerknirscht.  
"Und wieso, Sir? Wenn ich fragen darf."  
"Colonel Mackenzie und ich sind heute zu spät zum Dienst erschienen."  
"Kein Wunder, dass der Admiral sauer ist, aber das ist nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was mir Harriet heute abend erzählt, wenn ich ihr sage, dass sie nicht zu ihrem Klassentreffen fahren kann" seufzte Bud.  
"Wissen Sie was, Sie bringen A.J. einfach zu uns, ähm zu mir" korrigierte Harm sich schnell.  
"Der Colonel und Sie würden für ein paar Tage auf A.J. aufpassen?"  
"Ja Bud."  
"Das wäre sehr nett von Ihnen, soll ich AJ zu Colonel Mackenzie bringen?"  
"Nein zu mir" erwiderte Harm.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
JAG - Hauptquartier  
Macs Büro  
2200 ZULU  
  
Harm marschierte, als er den größten Teil seiner Arbeit erledigt hatte, schnurstracks in Macs Büro und schloß die Tür hinter sich.  
  
"Wir haben heute abend Besuch" klärte er sie auf.  
"Besuch? Hast du den Admiral zum Abendessen eingeladen?"  
"In etwa. A.J. Roberts. Bud muß für einen Fall wegfahren und Harriet ist zum Klassentreffen verreist. Ich habe gesagt, dass wir solange auf unser Patenkind aufpassen" erwiderte Harm.  
"Hört sich fast genauso schlimm an, wie ein Abendessen mit dem Admiral" meinte Mac.  
"Aber nur fast. Der Admiral würde uns nicht mit Kartoffelbrei vollspucken" Harm erinnerte sich noch gut an das letzte Mal, als sie zusammen auf A.J. Roberts aufgepaßt hatten.  
"Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher" meinte Mac und begann zu lachen.  
"Ich habe Bud gesagt, dass er den Kleinen bei mir vorbeibringen soll. Wollen wir dann bei mir bleiben?"  
"Ja. Ich fahre heute abend zu mir nach hause und hole ein paar Sachen bevor ich zu dir komme" sagte Mac.  
"Keine gepackte Tasche im Wagen? Was ist aus: Immer vorbereitet, geworden?"  
"Ich hab schon eine gepackte Tasche im Kofferraum, aber ich brauche noch einige Sachen die ich nicht von dir leihen kann" erwiderte Mac.  
"Wieso? Du trägst doch meine Socken, T-Shirts, Hemden, Jogginghosen, was brauchst du mehr?"  
"Unterwäsche. Ich glaube nicht das ich in deinem Schrank einen passenden BH finde. Lippenstift, Nagellack, eine Frauenzeitschrift, was eßbares, du würdest mich ja verhungern lassen." zählte Mac auf.  
"Tut mir leid, dass ich ein Mann bin, ansonsten hätte ich alles notwendige bei mir zuhause" sagte Harm.  
"Dann hätte ich mich aber nicht in dich verlieben können."  
"Auch wieder wahr. Ok, ich muß wieder in mein Büro, bevor der Admiral sich noch eine Gemeinheit wie Kühlschrank sortieren und katalogisieren für mich ausdenkt" meinte Harm.  
"Wir sehen uns heute abend."  
"Ja, heute abend."  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
Harms Apartment  
Nördlich der Union Station  
Washington D.C.  
0100 ZULU  
  
Harm hatte sein Apartment" A.J.-sicher" und außerdem Platz für Macs Sachen in seinem Kleiderschrank, Badezimmer und auch im im restlichen Teil seiner Wohnung gemacht. Er wußte aus Erfahrung ,das Frauen viel Platz brauchten.  
  
Gerade, als er seine CD-Sammlung durchsuchte, klopfte es.  
  
Als er die Tür öffnete, stand ein vollbepackter Bud samt Harriet und A.J. vor der Tür.  
  
"Bud, Harriet."  
"Commander Rabb es ist so lieb von ihnen und Colonel Mackenzie auf A.J. aufzupassen während Bud und ich weg sind" meinte Harriet.  
"Ich freu mich immer wenn ich meinen Patensohn sehen kann."  
"Wo soll ich die Sachen abstellen?" erkundigte sich Bud.  
"Das Reisebett auf keinen Fall ins Schlafzimmer, da würde A.J. nachts nur den Colonel und den Commander bei wichtigerem stören" meinte Harriet grinsend.  
"Harriet" kam es vorwurfsvoll aus drei Richtungen.  
  
Mac war soeben bei Harm in der Wohnung eingetroffen. In der Hand einen mittleren Pappkarton und eine größere Reisetasche.  
  
"Ziehen Sie hier ein, Ma'am" erkundigte sich Harriet.  
"Nein."  
"Den Verdacht würde ich bei deinem Gepäck aber haben" meinte Harm und nahm ihr die Reisetasche ab.  
"Sind nur ein paar Kleinigkeiten, der Rest ist noch im Wagen" sagte Mac grinsend.  
"Rest?" entsetzt sah Harm sie an.  
"Na zwei Einkauftüten und meine Ersatzuniformen" antwortete Mac und hielt Harm ihren Autoschlüssel hin.  
"Ich bring mal die Reisetasche ins Schlafzimmer und dann hole ich das Zeug aus deinem Auto" meinte Harm und ging in Richtung Schlafzimmer.  
  
Bud baute das Reisebett von Klein-A.J. im Wohnzimmer auf, während Harriet mit A.J. auf dem Arm, Mac folgte, die samt Pappkarton Harms Schreibtisch ansteuerte.  
  
"Ma'am, läuft da etwas zwischen dem Commander und Ihnen?"  
"Harriet!"  
"Ma'am, bitte. Mir können Sie es doch sagen" meinte Harriet neugierig.  
"Wenn ich es täte, würde es nur Ärger bedeuten."  
"Hab ich schon jemals Ärger gemacht?" fragte Harriet unschuldig lächelnd.  
"Sie würden im Ernstfall sofort die Hochzeit planen" seufzte Mac.  
"Ma'am bitte ein kleiner Hinweis. Ich verrate auch niemanden etwas, nicht mal Bud" bettelte Harriet.  
"Harriet, zwischen Harm und mir gibt es eine sehr tiefe einzigartige Beziehung."  
"Wow, das hört sich nach der ganz großen Liebe an" seufzte Harriet.  
"Das ist sie. Harm ist ein wundervoller Mann, einzigartig. Ich liebe ihn aus tiefstem Herzen. Harm ist der Grund für mich morgens aufzustehen, er ist der Letzte an den ich abends denke bevor einschlafen selbst wenn er bei mir ist. Ich kann ihn nachts um 2 anrufen wenn ich aus einem Alptraum hochgeschreckt bin. Harm liebt mich mit allen kleinen und großen Fehlern meines Lebens, er liebt mich und nicht die Dinge die ich getan oder gesagt habe", erzählte Mac.  
"Ich könnte direkt neidisch werden" seufzte Harriet nocheinmal.  
"Harriet, was ist los? Probleme mit Bud?" fragte Mac besorgt.  
" Egal was los ist. Die Hauptsache ist doch, Sie sind glücklich, Ma'am."  
"Harriet" begann Mac, aber Bud unterbrach sie ,als er auf beide zukam.  
"Das Bett ist aufgebaut, wir können gehen" kommandierte Bud.  
"Ja Bud" erwiderte Harriet und hielt Mac Klein-A.J. hin.  
"Komm her kleiner Mann" sagte sie und nahm den Kleinen ,der sich sofort an sie kuschelte, auf den Arm.  
"A.J. mag Sie Ma'am" meinte Harriet.  
"So ein Kind steht Ihnen gut" sagte Bud.  
  
Harm betrat gerade die Wohnung und hatte Buds Bemerkung gehört.  
Er mußte lächeln.  
  
"Was ist so lustig?" erkundigte sich Mac.  
"Nichts" erwiderte Harm, sein Grinsen wuchs in die Breite.  
"Wir gehen dann mal" verabschiedete Harriet sich schleifte Bud hinter sich her.  
  
Harm sah den beiden einen Moment hinterher und schloß dann seine Wohnungstür.   
Mac setzte sich, mit Klein-A.J. auf dem Arm ,auf die Couch.  
  
"Ich hänge deine Uniformen in den Kleiderschrank und dann mache ich uns was essen" meinte Harm.  
"Etwas mit Fleisch" bestellte Mac .  
"Alles für dich."  
"Auch ein saftiges Steak?" fragte Mac grinsend.  
"Werd nicht übermütig."  
"Ich doch nie."  
  
Harm verschwand kurz im Schlafzimmer, bevor er in die Küche ging.  
Mac legte ihre Füße auf Harms Couchtisch und machte es sich mit Klein-A.J. der auf ihrer Brust schlief, bequem.  
  
Irgendwann war sie eingeschlafen, genau wie das Baby.  
Als Harm ins Wohnzimmer kam, fand er beide schlafend vor.  
Sacht nahm er Baby A.J. von ihrer Brust und legte ihn in sein Reisebettchen.  
Dann setzte er sich ihr gegenüber und betrachtete die schlafende Mac.  
  
*Meine schlafende Schönheit. Sie sieht so zerbrechlich aus . . . . Warum hat man ihr so wehgetan? Sie hat es nicht verdient, dass man sie so verletzt hat. . . . . Wenn ich sie jetzt hier liegen lasse ist sie morgen ganz verspannt und wenn ich sie wecke, dann kann sie nicht mehr einschlafen. Ich trage sie am besten ins Bett.*  
  
Vorsichtig ging Harm zu ihr hinüber und hob sie hoch  
Langsam ging er mit ihr ins Schlafzimmer und legte sie auf sein Bett.  
  
"So kann ich sie nicht liegenlassen" murmelte er und zog ihr die Schuhe und Strümpfe aus.  
  
Unsicher sah er sie an. Harm war sich nicht sicher, wie Mac darauf reagieren würde, wenn sie am nächsten Morgen nur in Unterwäsche und T-Shirt bekleidet, aufwachen würde. Doch dann entschied er sich dafür ihr die Jeans auszuziehen.  
Als er damit fertig war sah er noch einmal kurz nach Klein-A.J. bevor er sich zu ihr ins Bett legte.   
So als hätte Mac es gespürt drehte sie sich im Schlaf zu ihm um und kuschelte sich an ihn, so dass Harm seine Arme um sie schlang.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
Am nächsten Morgen  
Harms Apartment  
Nördlich der Union Station  
1200 ZULU  
  
Als Harm am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war das Bett neben ihm leer.  
Schnell stand er auf und eilte in die Küche, wo Mac mit A.J. auf dem Arm saß und ihm die Flasche gab.  
  
"Guten Morgen" sagte er.  
"Guten Morgen. Kaffee ist schon fertig. Frühstück auch" erwiderte Mac.  
"Wow das nenne ich Service" meinte Harm, lehnte sich zu Mac herüber und gab ihr einen Kuß.  
  
Dann ging er zum Schrank, nahm sich eine Kaffeetasse heraus und goß sich einen Kaffee ein.  
  
"Harm, ich muß mit dir reden" sagte Mac ernst.  
"Was ist los?" fragte er und sah Mac besorgt an.  
"Mir ist in den letzten Wochen und Monaten viel durch den Kopf gegangen und jetzt an dem Wochenende und gestern Nacht auch. . . Harm, ich weiß, dass das zu überstürzt aussieht und eigentlich bin ich zu vielem noch nicht bereit. . . . . Aber ich möchte. . . . " meinte Mac.  
"Sag es einfach."  
"Ich möchte, dass an deinem Briefkasten mein Name steht" Mac holte tief Luft.  
"Du willst" begann Harm.  
"Zu dir ziehen. Einfach nur hier einziehen, ohne Verpflichtung. Ich habe gemerkt, dass ich dich brauche. Ich brauche nicht nur meinen besten Freund an manchen Tagen und Nächten, meinen Partner während der Arbeit, sondern auch den Mann, den ich liebe und der mich liebt, jede Minute meines Lebens" unterbrach Mac ihn.  
"Ich würde mich freuen ,wenn du zu mir ziehst" sagte Harm lächelnd.  
"Ich sollte inzwischen eigentlich immun gegen dieses Lächeln sein, aber es läßt immer noch meine Beine zu Pudding werden" seufzte Mac.  
"Ich wußte doch, das mein Lächeln eine solche Wirkung auf dich hat."  
"Ja das hat es, seit dem ersten Tag schon. . . . . . . Harm, niemand darf etwas davon erfahren, dass wir zusammenleben, der Admiral würde uns trennen und das will ich nicht. Deswegen behalte ich auch vorläufig noch mein Apartment in Georgetown" sagte Mac.  
"Ja. . . . . Ich bin sehr glücklich, dass du zu mir ziehst" erklärte Harm.  
"Der Admiral wird noch glücklicher sein, wenn wir heute pünktlich zur Arbeit erscheinen" erwiderte Mac.  
"Oh ja, der Admiral" seufzte Harm.  
"Lächeln Harm, denk dran, in 12 Stunden sind wir wieder zu hause und ungestört."  
  
Da fing Baby-A.J. an zu weinen.  
  
"Fast ungestört" meinte Harm und beide mußten lachen.  
  
ENDE TEIL 2  
FORTSETZUNG FOLGT  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TEIL 3 (HERBSTLAUB)   
folgt demnächst   
  
(Zusammenfassung HERBSTLAUB: Harm überlegt, ob er den letzten Schritt in seiner Beziehung mit Mac tun soll, doch vorher passiert etwas, was alle aus der Bahn wirft.) 


End file.
